The Duel
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Two long lost cousins face off in an epic clash that might just just change their lives forever...


A/N: This was a collaborative work between me and a friend, who had the great idea (not being sarcastic) of pitting our Mortal Kombat OC's against each other. Thus, our brainchild. Before you read the story, though, you should hear the backgrounds of both characters.

Bloodstroke (my character): Bloodstroke's real name is Kenji Hasashi, the cousin of Scorpion, Hanzo. He was the only one to escape the massacre of his clan. Unlike Scorpion, Bloodstroke prefers red ninja garb, as a way to remind him of the blood shed by his clan. He harbors a bitter hatred for Quan Chi and Shao Kahn.

He was trained by Raiden, and had not seen Hanzo for 27 years. They recently began infrequent visitations. Kenji hopes to repair their broken bond, and to ease Hanzo's suffering.

He is Earthrealm's second guardian.

Zikira: Born in the Netherrealm to Scorpion, Zikira is Bloodstroke's second cousin, and princess of the Netherrealm. Bitten by Nitara when Quan Chi poisoned her in assassination attempt, she was transformed into a vampire, and Zikira's developing body was frozen at age 18 for eternity. She is inconceivably beautiful, but just as dangerous.

She is high general of Shinnok's entire military force, though she owes allegiance to none but her father and Nitara.

Forbidden by Scorpion to contact Bloodstroke, her fascination with her mysterious cousin only grew. Scorpion would often tell Zikira stories about her cousin, while Raiden did the same for Kenji.

The two were destined to clash.

The Duel

It was a dark night, and the moon was full. Smoke curled up from a bloody battlefield littered with dead soldiers and warriors. Only two remain, Bloodstroke and Zikira.

"Zikira! Come and face me in Mortal Kombat!" he shouted.

Zikira chuckled at the warrior's stupidity. She saw him as no threat. She feared no one, she faced everyone in Mortal Kombat and won. And this battle will end the same. Bloodstroke's corpse on the battlefield and her walking away as the champion.

Zikira, clad in her tight, form-fitting, red and black vest and leggings, complete with knee-length boots ands black mask, with a katana strapped to her back, stared Bloodstroke dead in the eyes.

"Of course, dear cousin! But remember who you challenge! I am high general of Shinnok's army, after all!" she taunted.

Bloodstroke, himself, was clad in deep red uniform, as well, trimmed with black. His gi was decorated with elegant, silver dragons, curling and twisting, and he wore silver gauntlets on his upper arms, and wrists. His hands sported black, fingerless gloves. He had a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder. Like Zikira, he too, wielded a katana.

The two warriors stood face to face, each in their respective stances. Neither moved, both waiting for the other. Zikira threw a right hook, but Bloodstroke easily blocked it, grabbing her wrist and tossing her fist to the side, much to her surprise. If he was pleased, it didn't show. Now Bloodstroke was on the offensive, but he could not land a hit, either. She was fast, he admitted that much. Bloodstroke decided to switch tactics.

He stared intensively into Zikira's eyes, his own changing from deep brown to fiery red. Zikira seemed to slow down in his vision, allowing him to chase her movements easily. He saw an opening, and took the chance. The red ninja dove under Zikira's jab and uppercut her in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. While she was stunned, Bloodstroke kicked her in the chest, sending her sprawling.

"You aren't worth remembering, but you provide me with a good challenge, which is why you live."

She growled at her opponent, disgusted. He didn't truly defeat her, not until her pride was crushed. Which is hard to do to her. She was a strong individual, a vampire that didn't take shit from anyone. Quickly, she got up and front snap kicked her rival. Before Bloodstroke knew what had hit him, he had landed hard, shattering a flag and kicking up dust. She knew this warrior like the back of her hand. Her father warned her of the day when she might have to face Bloodstroke.

Zikira flucked her wrist, and threw her rope-and-kunai spear at Bloodstroke when he stood up and hit him in his upper arm. This shocked Bloodstroke, but didn't suprise him. He knew Zikira just as well as she knew him. He had challenged her, and he knew her power.

This battle was a 50/50 chance for both of them. Zikira pulled him closer to her with her spear, as he was close enough, she kicked him hard in the chest, dislodging the spear leaving a muscle in his bicep torn. Zikira knew it wasn't enough to stop him, although he wouldn't have full use of his right arm for a while.

Bloodstroke narrowed his eyes, resisting the fiery pain in his upper right arm as best he could. He did his best to channel the pain, making it one with his chi. Bloodstroke breathed deeply, channeling his chi, until the pain in his arm was but a pinprick. He slowly got back in his stance, mirroring her perfectly.

The two ninja ran at each other, lightning fast, deadly, and unstoppable. The world was a blur as they threw punches, blocked, and countered. Bloodstroke reverse roundhoused Zikira, successfully knocking her in the jaw. The vampiress stumbled, and spit up blood, before dashing forward and clawing her rival in the cheek. Regaining his balance, the red ninja brought forth his arms just in time to protect his eyes from her claws. The nails screeched as they made contact with his silver gauntlets.

Hours passed, and the duel continued. The moon was high in the sky. The two warriors, each now sporting purple bruises, a bounty of cuts and gashes, and both bloody noses, breathed heavily. Both of their masks were now missing, long ago having been lost in the fight. Neither knew how it happened as they had both blacked out in the ferocity of it all.

Blood ran down Bloodstroke's lip, creating a thin line of crimson. Zikira, already half-crazed by the fight, hissed and dashed to her cousin, intent on sucking him dry. Bloodstroke side stepped her and kicked her in the butt, causing her to stumble.

The two warriors stood their ground, unmoving, unflinching. Watching, waiting. Bloodstroke examined Zikira's deadly fangs. He would have to watch them. He had heard legends of those fangs from Master Raiden and Hanzo. It was said they could drop even an Elder God. Raiden confirmed it. He had seen their work on his fellow gods. The one Zikira killed. The one she had told Bloodstroke about. He knew she was looking him over.

He was never one to disappoint.

In an instant he was gone, surprising Zikira with his speed. Hell, it surprised him, too. He grabbed three kunai from his belt and threw them. Zikira spun and blocked them. All but one. The razor sharp knife buried itself in her side. She grunted and pulled it out, blood splashing the ground. Bloodstroke skidded to a stop in front of Zikira. Beneath his mask, he sported a wry grin.

"My kunai are laced with a deadly toxin. It's slow to act, but once it reaches your heart, it's impossible to stop. I'd give you... 20 minutes at best."

Zikira clutched her side, breathing deeply, reaching for her weapon.

"Don't bother. I have your precious daggers, along with the antidote for my poison. Just leave Earthrealm and it's yours."

The crimson ninja raised the silver knives in his right hand. Curiously, Zikira only smirked.

"Fuck the knives. I wasn't reaching for those. I knew you would try and take them, so I timed my bite for when you reached for them."

"Bite?"

Bloodstroke looked at his hand, and paled. Two small bite marks were on the back of his fist. He wasn't as careful as he thought.

"I'd give you maybe...8 minutes. I have the antidote. Give me your allegiance to Shinnok and it's yours."

Bloodstroke narrowed his eyes. She knew how to play. No wonder Shinnok held her in such high regard.

"Tell you what? I will never swear allegiance to Shinnok, but I will give you the antidote. You're just too much fun. The first true rival I've had in 15 years."

Bloodstroke tosses the antidote to Zikira, who catches it with ease. She looks up, seeing a noticeably weaker Bloodstroke walking away.

"You're not going to demand my antidote?" She asked, puzzled.

Bloodstroke paused about 30 feet away, the quiet wind causing his arm ties and center loin cloth to flutter. The moon cast the crimson ninja in stark relief, and made Zikira's heart skip a beat. Even when dying, he looked... strong, powerful... handsome...

"...No," was all he said.

This puzzled Zikira more than ever. People beg for her mercy for the antidote she held. She had to admit he was her first true rival himself. She took the antidote with caution. She studied the red warrior. He was almost similar to her in a way. Both warriors of red, both kinda lost in the world carnage. But they were enemies, and that they will never be the same.

She also still questioned why they were rivals. She knew of her father's other family, just as he knew about her. Her father Hanzo told her to steer clear of this warrior but she couldn't. She just couldn't shake him, like he was an important part of her life. Like... she almosted NEEDED him.

But then again this could be a trap. After she lived through the lie that took up 18 years of her life. Forever trapped 18. This would suprise anyone, it even suprises her, she was going to spare this one, just this one time. She ran to catch up with him.

"Bloodstroke! Wait, take this!" She handed him the antidote. "This is the antidote, don't take to much or it can kill you just as easy as my bite. You proved you're worth saving to me, and that's quite rare." She smirked. "Consider yourself a lucky son of bitch."

Bloodstroke bowed to her. He respected her just as well.

"Now leave my presence you low life scum and don't return till you know what will really bite you in ass, how lethal that can be."

Bloodstroke looked her in the eyes, searching for any hint falsehood to her words. There were none, and he slowly drank the antidote. Immediately, he felt the toxin's effect waning, strength returning to his body. He bowed once more to Zikira, grateful for her kindness.

"You are truly honorable, allegiance aside." He straightened up, and held out the daggers. However, Zikira only took one. Bloodstroke looked at her, puzzled.

"Keep it. As a token of my gratitude towards your kindness. If however, we meet again, I shall cut your neck, and lick your blood off of the blade of that very dagger."

Out of the corner of his eye, Bloodstroke saw Zikira's hand inching towards her katana. So, that was how she played. In an instant, he was ten feet away, his own katana drawn, and in his fighting stance.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," he said calmly.

Zikira just grinned and raised her sword. The warriors ran at each other, their blades shining in the light of the moon. They clashed violently, the fight becoming a power struggle. Bloodstroke pushed, trying to bring Zikira to her knees. Zikira resisted. The two katanas grated against each other, creating white hot sparks. Kenji gritted his teeth, sweat pouring from his bloodied brow. The veins bulged in his arms as he struggled to keep Zikira from cleaving him in two.

The cousins remained this way for several minutes. Finally, Bloodstroke had to concede. He dashed backwards, barely missing having his head severed. Zikira and her cousin both panted from the struggle. Bloodstroke felt a sharp sting on his nose and lowered his gaze. She had gotten him after all.

Suddenly, she was on him again. The katanas clashed, screeched away, and clashed again as the ninja circled each other. Sparks flew from multitude of hits and strikes. Zikira swung her sword at Bloodstroke's head, but he ducked and parried the attack with an upward strike. Knocking her sword out of the way, he kicked her in the chest, sending her to the ground. Walking over, he kicked the katana to the side, and lowered his own to her neck.

He had won.

Glaring at him, Zikira breathed deeply, accepting defeat. Bloodstroke considered killing her. She had betrayed him, after all. He entertained the notion for a moment, the raised the sword high...

Zikira squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for it to end.

...and replaced the weapon in its scabbard.

"Get out of Earthrealm... Or I will not hesitate to kill you next time," whispered Bloodstroke. He silently walked away, not giving Zikira a chance to respond.

Thus ended the duel, beginning a new chapter in the lives of Bloodstroke and Zikira...


End file.
